1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server racks and, particularly, to a server rack with good heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer servers typically include a server rack, a number of server modules, and a switch. The server rack defines an inlet and an outlet. Each of the server modules and the switch has a front panel. When the server modules and the switch are received in the server rack, the front panels of the server modules and the switch are located in the inlet. The front panel of each server module defines a number of dissipation slots. Cooling air can be directed through the server modules via the dissipation slots and the outlet for heat dissipation. However, the front panel of the switch is typically reserved for setting network interfaces, having no room for setting dissipation slots. As a result, the cooling air cannot efficiently enter into the switch and therefore heat dissipation efficiency of the switch is often less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a server rack, which can overcome the limitations described.